Nevermore
by aggy's girl
Summary: Raven wanted her but couldn’t have her. Now they are both back in TNA and she is free. Only question is- does she see him the way he wants her to?
1. Chapter 1

**NEVERMORE**

**Summary:** Raven wanted her but couldn't have her. Now they are both back in TNA and she is free. Only question is- does she see him the way he wants her to?

**Rating:** M for adult situations, mature themes, and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Comedy.

**Pairing:** Raven/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the WWE/TNA or any of the wrestlers. What is written in this story, save for what is seen on television the rest is my own creation and I only own the OC and her friends. All WWE/TNA entertainers belong to themselves and WWE/TNA. No copyright infringement is intended.

- - -

**CHAPTER ONE**

Scott sat in the large office, reading over the contract that he'd been handed. Tory Martin, Shane Douglas, sat across from him while president Dixie Carter and two founders Jerry and Jeff Jarrett sat at the other end of the table. He was taping his pen against the table top absently while playing with the piercing in his eyebrow. If he signed this contract he'd be extending his stay with the company for the unseen future. The pay would be great but did he need to stay on?

That was the question plaguing his mind.

The door burst open and the smell of lavender caught his senses. Turning in his chair, Scott froze seeing the person standing in the doorway. She breezed in, apologising for being so late and that she'd had some complication with getting here. She dropped into the seat beside him as Jerry said something. Scott didn't hear him as he was too busy staring at the woman. It must've been what three-five years since he'd actually seen her.

As she peeled her jacket off, Scott smiled seeing the half-sleeve tattoo on her right arm. She had yet to look up but never got a chance to as Jeff put a contract sheet marked with a red tag in front of her. He'd learned the patterns of what those coloured tags meant over the years and what they each meant.

Red marked three years. Blue was between three to ten years and a gold tag marked a special appearance. His had originally been a gold one but it was now marked blue and Troy's was a gold one. As he watched her read down the page, Scott sat back in his seat. Dark hair was curled so it came up to her shoulders. A black singlet top reading his stage name "Raven" showed off the assets she had and the smooth, tanned skin.

He shook his head and leaned forward, signing the contract and sliding it across to Dixie and Jeff just as Troy and the young woman handed theirs back.

"Well, its good you've all signed on for Slammiversay and longer in your cases," Dixie commented, looking at over him and the woman.

The three key people behind TNA all stood up and left them.

Troy turned and looked at the pair sitting across from him.

"Well, well, well M.D. you survived down under," he remarked. Her nervous laugh made Scott look at her.

"I did survive, just…" As she looked round at him, Scott smiled. "Good to see some old friends are still in the business."

Troy nodded. "Well hon, we were gonna get a drink. Want to join us and catch up some?"

Scott pulled his leather coat from off the back of his chair as he stood up. She looked up at them both before shrugging. "Why not? I could use a drink."

- - -

As they walked down the hallway behind Troy, she stepped in close to Scott and slipped her hands around his massive arm.

"So, how you been big guy?" she asked.

"Truth?" She nodded. Milla Diesel had only been young compared to others when she'd started wrestling but that didn't mean she hadn't gone through the same ordeals and such. In fact, her drinking had been problematic a few years back . So problematic that she'd had to enter rehab. That had cost her a year of her career and a great deal of trouble when her mother had passed away that same year and she'd relapsed. "Good actually. Rehab sorted me out a few years ago. So- where did you disappear to?"

She laughed a little as Troy said she'd been missed, especially by those closest to her. "I missed everyone as well, Troy."

They all split up when they got to the parking lot and Scott saw her straddle a bike which made him raise an eyebrow. Didn't she had trouble getting here?

- - -

The far back booth in the bar was free for them when they got to the bar. Scott got Troy to go get their drinks while he watched Milla strip off her jacket again and yet again his eyes were drawn to the beautiful skin that seemed to beg to be touched. Slapping himself mentally, he wondered what the hell he was thinking before her voice broke his thoughts.

"So, you said you went to rehab?" she questioned.

He nodded. She knew he'd done drugs because that was the reason why he hadn't seen her in about nearly five years. "You know when I sent you away. I didn't mean for so long?"

She waved a hand at him. "Its in the past, Scott. It gave me a chance to grow up a little more and it gave us both a chance to work around our issues," she told him just before Troy came back and took a seat beside Milla.

Milla smiled and thanked him for the drink he passed her.

"Can you?" he inquired making a silent reference to her drinking.

"Yeah," she started, "I've had that in control for a while now."

Troy nodded. Scott thought back to seeing her on the bike.

"You said you had trouble getting to the meeting. How?" Milla looked down before taking another sip of her beer.

"Yeah, 'bout that- Gore took my keys. He didn't want me coming here, after he encouraged me to take the contract. So we fought and I got my keys back after told him it was over. Its no biggie really cause we'd been fighting so much lately it was bound to happen. Besides, he hit me and I don't stand for crap like that for a person whose meant to love me."

Troy's lips made an 'oh' shape as he looked at Scott whose hand tightened around his beer glass. He was stopped from letting loose about the guy, who he'd once met at an IPW event and immediately hated him, when a fan seemingly recognised him came over and asked for an autograph.

"Damn!" one of the guys commented making Scott look up at them. "You're Milla, aren't ya?! Dude, you are so hot in real life."

Milla laughed and thanked them before they asked for her autograph and Troy's. "So, when are you guys wrestling next? Cause I'd pay anything just to see you three in action?"

Troy just said they'd have to look out for them in flyers and that cause they couldn't spoil anything. Milla just smiled at the guys who seemed ecstatic about having met the three of them as they left the three wrestlers.

- - -

The three left the bar around seven that night and Scott was stopped by Milla who followed him to his car. "Yeah?"

"Look I know its been a few years but here," she said and handed him a piece of paper just before she leaned up to kiss his cheek making him smile before she headed for her bike.

- - -

The TNA taping that Thursday would be their return to the TNA ring and Milla's big break after so long out of frontline action. She was a mutli-time women's champ in numerous promotions. Australia had just been a few shows each month with nothing to really be proud of. The girls she'd wrestled, of which included Sara Jay, Kellie Skater, Bombshell Bo and Jacoby Jayde, were great to wrestle but there was no title on the line. Nothing had been up for grabs. In TNA she'd at least have a run of the women's title. While Milla respected her co-workers, she was known for despising WWE Divas especially the likes of Kelly Kelly, Maria, Alicia, the Bella Twins, McCool, etc. because she believed that they'd all gotten free rides or were not worth being used in a wrestling ring.

As she found the Knockouts locker she was caught by two flashes who nearly tackled her to the ground. Patrick Martin aka Alex Shelley and his tag team partner Joshua Harter aka Chris Sabin. Her two favourite X-Division wrestlers. She laughed as they hugged her tightly in welcome before running off saying they were late for a very important date.

She smiled at their retreating backs before stepping inside the locker room. She watched, avidly, every wrestling program on the television every time it was on so the girls in front of her where not strange faces. Some she even knew quite well.

Of the girls in there, she could name all nine; Kong, Madison, Velvet, Angelina, SoCalVal, Sharmell, Daffney, Melissa Anderson and Lisa Varon, a former WWE Diva.

- - -

Scott sighed as he laced up his boots. This was not the best of days. He'd woken up with a stiff neck and a slightly more southern stiffness. Since reuniting with Milla all he'd been able to think about was her. The past they both shared, the good and bad things they'd both been through but the most prominent thought racing through his mind was how badly he felt like kissing her. All those years ago he'd wanted her but hadn't been able to have her and now here she was back in his life, and free for the taking, yet he stopped himself from ringing the number she'd given him each time he'd dialled but then cancelled it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that not only was she too young for him but that he wasn't her type. Every boyfriend she'd had back then had been sculpted muscles, dark hair and not tattooed like he was. He'd always figured he was just her father figure. Nothing more than just a friend even if he, himself, wanted to be something more.

"Hey, have you checked Milla out yet?" He looked at Sabin and Shelley as Sabin whistled playfully.

"Dude, I know she's thirty-one but hot damn that girl is still one fucking hot piece of ass," Sabin said, answering Shelley's question.

Scott scowled, standing up once he finished lacing his boots up and left the locker room. He didn't need to hear the pair of them speaking like that especially considering he agreed wholeheartedly with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to those who liked this and reviewed. My other updates will be up tomorrow._**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Milla had pulled her brand spanking new wrestling gear on in record time. The girls couldn't believe how quick she was.

Hey, seventeen years kind of makes you pretty much use to the whole process of getting ready. She'd gotten it all set up a few weeks ago and now she was loving her new look.

Normally she was in tights and some top but not this time.

She was going back to Vintage Teenage gimmick Milla. The one Jeff Hardy had been romantically involved with for three years. Her pants, thanks to a still close friend by the name of Jeff Hardy - hey, they had parted on good terms - she'd gotten a pair of Kikwear pants and as they were a little baggie, she held them up and in place with a white material belt with Foxy, Diva, Glam, Metal, Rock and other words in black written across it. She loved it because her entire suit was black and white. The only three colours she ever wore to the ring were; black, white and grey. The top was a tight bra top that revealed her numerous tattoos and stomach, it was long-sleeved to her elbows and low cut to reveal her chest slightly but not too much (Think Candice Michell's Pink and White suit top, that's the type of thing it is). Thankfully she'd found her white wrist tape, white kneepads and black coverings for over her wrist tape. The only jewellery she ever wore to the ring were her seven ear piercing(s) and a necklace. It was a nice silver chain, she only ever wore silver jewellery, that Scott had given her for her twenty-first birthday. It was just right that nobody had ever caught the chain during a match and broken it.

She was just finishing the task of lacing up her boots, sitting on a crate near catering, when she felt someone nearby.

Looking up, she saw Scott and smiled widely. "Howdy partner," she greeted like she was from some corny Western flick as she jumped off the crate.

"Hey. Look, can we talk?" he asked, smiling slightly at her clear hyperactive mood about being in TNA tonight.

"What about?"

"A few things," he replied, he didn't want to say 'I want to talk about us' and so that is the only other excuse he could think of.

She nodded. "No worries, big man. Look I gotta go but I'll see ya afterwards," she answered, giving him a pat on the chest before heading off to the tunnels.

- - -

Who was he kidding? Milla could never see him as something more than a friend. He was old and worn down from the years of hurting himself both inside a wrestling ring and out of it with all the drugs and shit. Milla was good to be around but he knew he'd wind up pushing her away or even hurting her. He'd done it in the past, so why should this time be any different?

- - -

Milla listened as the Beautiful People cut an in-ring promo and she felt nervous suddenly. A few years back she'd injured her left knee in an intergender hardcore match, it'd led to surgery but every match she fought in, every little fall to that knee left her in pain. What if one of the girls drop kicked her, stuffed it and injured her knee? Pushing the recurring thought from her mind, she shook herself slightly. "Okay, M.D., you can do this," she told herself, typing to psyche herself.

Her new them, _You're Going Down_ by Sick Puppies started up and she headed up the tunnel.

- - -

_**The crowd started cheering the moment they saw just who it was coming out. They remembered her at least. Raven had debuted the week before along with Tara (Lisa Varon) and of course Shane Douglas (Troy). Tara had already freaked the Beautiful People out earlier and now there was a two on three tag match. Milla stopped on the ramp, microphone in hand and smirked at the crowd cheered for her.**_

_**"Angelina, Velvet and Madison, you girls are the reason why teenage girls think being anorexic makes you perfect," she stated, "Its people like you that made me hate my high school years and its girls like you that make this industry as bad as it is."**_

_**"Excuse me?!" Angelina screeched. "Who-"**_

_**"You're excused. Now you did have a three-on-one handicap match tonight, right?" she asked, watching the three nod.**_

_**She shook her finger at them. "Wrong! You see I'm a seventeen year ring veteran and I'm sick of girls dressed like skanks, including WWE "Divas", who think they're top dog in this industry. So, I went to Double J and I asked if- well- if I could have my re-debut match tonight, so when I heard about this match I decided it was time for two powerhouses like myself and Tara to take out the trash here on TNA. In other words, this three-on-one, is now a two-on-three."**_

_**With that Tara's music started and all three of the Beautiful People started complaining as the pair of veteran females clasped forearms before heading down to the ring. Milla stood on the apron as Tara and Velvet started the match up. She watched the two women go back and forth with hits. Every now and then one of the girls would tag and keep Tara in their corner, taunting Milla. When Madison Irish-whipped Tara into their corner, Milla tagged herself in and climbed through the ropes. She looked down to Tara who was pulling herself out of the ring. Madison charged at her, only to be punched by Milla who grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and threw the woman across the ring. She pulled her to her feet and then lifted her up into a suplex. With Madison down, she quickly covered her.**_

_**1... 2...**_

_**Angelina and Velvet stopped the pin and Milla slowly got to her feet as Tara argued with the referee. She made to kick Angelina who caught her foot. Despite the pain in her knee from the angle she twisted herself, spun and hit the blonde in the head, dropping her.**_

_**She crawled over and hot tagged Tara in who did a clean sweep and pinned Madison after hitting the Widow Peak.**_

_**Climbing into the ring, with a slight limp, the ref raised their hands up in victory and the two hugged one another.**_

- - -

Once backstage, Milla was able to collapse and put some ice on her knee. The pain was nothing out of the ordinary but she knew better than to take any chances when it came to her knee.

Collapsing onto a chair, she groaned heavily. A hand pushed hers away as she relaxed back into the seat. Sitting beside her was Scott. "You wanna have that talk now?" she asked.

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, some other time. What'd ya do to yourself?" he replied, motioning to her knee.

"Just surgery. The usual aches, injuries and pains that come with being a professional wrestler," she explained.

The pair of them looked up when someone came over. "Hey, great match out there by the way you spoke, it sounded like you truly hate us." It was Angelina Love and Madison Rayne.

Scott glanced at Milla and smirked slightly. He'd watched her promo and absolutely loved how she hadn't lost her touch when it came to cutting a great promo.

"I don't hate you girls, I just have a really different view on female wrestlers but off-screen I respect you all. The only ones I truly don't like or respect is those Diva Search girls and models of the WWE," she told them.

- - -

Milla lay down, curled up in her bed in the cheap hotel room.

She had switched an ice pack with a heat one and was now attempting to sleep. The key word being attempting. Scott wanted to talk. That generally meant something bad, but if he was fine with letting it go for now then it couldn't be bad.

Sighing when her third attempt of sleep failed, she got up and tugged on a pair of track pants and coat. Despite limping slightly, she needed to burn off the energy she seemed to still have.

- - -

Scott had been sitting on his own outside the hotel, tossing sticks or rocks from the garden bed he was resting near. He couldn't sleep. Why hadn't he just told her he wanted to talk and he wanted to talk tonight? Scott knew the answer and didn't want to say it aloud. He was afraid, yes Scott was afraid of what she was say to him. He had loved her like a little sister for years after meeting her, but somewhere along the line that love had become a more "non-sisterly" feeling to him.

Just as he stopped up and turned to head back inside, someone crashed into him. He caught them round the waist and said person looked up, smiling at him. "Thanks Scotty."

Seeing that she was in running gear, he shook his head. "You hurt your knee and you're going to run?" he asked. "Do you see something wrong with this picture?"

She nodded. "Yeah- you are stopping me from running."

"Well I'm going to keep being that problem and dragging you inside," he remarked pointedly and started to lead her back inside the hotel, much to her disappointment.

"Scott, I'm anxious and I don't ca-"

"Well, just shut up and get to bed. You screw your knee now and god knows what Jarrett and that will do," he told her like a father who was scolding his child. She rolled her eyes but didn't struggle against him.

"Fine, then we can have that talk now," she said.

He glanced down at her as he pushed her into her room. "No. You promise to take a hot shower and settle yourself for whatever problem you got and go to bed then we'll talk in the morning."

When the door was shut, Milla sighed heavily, throwing her hands up. She knew exactly what her problem had been because the minute he'd touched her, it had set her nerves into hyper drive and she'd only just stopped herself from touching him in return. Who would've thought that someone like Milla could have feelings for someone like Scott?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all. Well- I'm back from exams. Working on updates and will have some more up in a few days. Little Darlin, Angel of Mine, My Little Girl, MCMG, Queen of Extreme and a few more. Haha. Been away from a week from writing and I'm pent up full of ideas. Thanks to my reviewers and I promise I will not leave you for about a month before the final exams are on. So I'll get a lot in during that time.**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Scott had never been good with dealing with women. It was just not something he was good at. And Milla was not an easy woman to try to deal with. She knew how to fight, in any and every situation a person could fight in. He had the personal experience of Milla's short temper when she was on the road with him after her parents had retired and let him take care of her on the way to shows and stuff. Dealing with a seventeen year old and a very young Jeff Hardy had not been fun on Scott's part when the pair had been both hyper-active wild and very rambunctious even after the show and they were sore.

Even now he knew that she would never be able to look at him the way she had Jeff all those years ago. Hell, Scott knew the first chance Milla got at a shot at WWE, she would take it if it meant finally being put in the spotlight that she, in reality, deserved more than most of the girls already there.

- - -

By the time the next weeks taping of Impact! rolled round neither Milla or Scott had been able to get a chance to even spare two seconds of time with each other. Scott had given up and Milla had simply forgotten about it as she got back into the swing of the workings of the America style roster of professional wrestling. Australian didn't have as many events as what the American promotions did and that was what had made her miss promotions like ROH, Shimmer and many others. Milla was dressed, ready for her match when she found the backstage creative writers sitting at a table in catering. From the looks on their faces, they were worn out.

Poor guys, they needed to come up with everything for the wrestlers who couldn't be bothered to do their own promos or microphone work. Honestly, any wrestler who wasn't good behind a microphone shouldn't even be in a ring let alone on a show.

"Hey guys," she greeted, giving them one of the biggest smiles she could muster. One of them returned it, another just glowered at her and the rest of them just ignored her. She looked around for a second before producing, from behind her back, a tray full of coffee. She had kind of caused a fight backstage a few nights ago when she'd went off script. "I am trying to be nice and not cause trouble here. See, I brought a peace offering." The drinks were gone in a second. "You're welcome, so we square again?" They all nodded and she punched the air and turned, crashing into Alex and Chris in the process. "Hey boys."

"M.D," Sabin said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking as he gave her a once over. She rolled her eyes as he opened and closed his hands a few times, as if judging whether or not to actual grab. "So, you single? Cause I have my library card and I'd sure love to check you out."

Alex snorted behind his friend, covering his face while trying not to laugh at his friends cheesy but very unique pick up line. The creative team suddenly shot into writing and told Chris and her they'd have a segment to film in about twenty minutes so don't run off.

"You know Chris that is one of the corniest, cheesiest and most sweetest pick-up lines all at once but I am not going to lie to you- I am single but I'm interested in someone else," she said to Chris, whose smile dropped suddenly. He pouted but nodded and then turned and strutted off with his head held high, trying to make it look like nothing had affected him.

She giggled slightly and headed off to find Tara and the other Knockouts as she fixed her specially made white Kikwear pants to which she had an assortment of colours in wardrobe backstage. All which matched a top replicated of her black one was now white and black. There was a red and black; blue and black; yellow and white and gunmetal grey and black.  
Oh yeah, she was liking this.

- - -

**_As she stood backstage talking to Taylor and ODB, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with Chris who smirked at her. "Hello, ladies."_**

**_She smiled. "Hey, Chris- right?" she inquired and he nodded._**

**_"I'm Milla Diesel. Nice to meet ya. Now- you obviously want something otherwise you wouldn't have come round bothering us."_**

**_"Well, I wanted to know if you're single."_**

**_"And why is that?" she replied, leaning against the wall beside them as ODB stepped up close behind her, clearly there as backup in case the two jokers wanted to play rough._**

**_The look on Alex's face was priceless as the camera zoomed in close to the pair. It took Milla every ounce of restraint not to burst out laughing at the look. "Cause I have my library card and I'd sure love to check you out."_**

**_ODB shoved him backwards, laughing as Milla giggled and Taylor just shook her head. "What makes you think I'd date someone like you? You couldn't even win your match at Sacrifice. Sorry but- I don't date losers. You'll have to prove yourself if you want to 'check' me out. Now if you two don't mind, we have a match to get to." All three women left the two Detroit boys standing there._**

- - -

**_Milla covered Daffney and while her hair was covering both of them asked if she was alright. Taylor had landed a stiff move to Daffney and the woman hadn't been able to move well after the hit._**

**_"Yeah… I kick on 2," she replied, slightly breathless. When the ref hit his hand on the mat for a two, Daffney kicked out and Milla got back up to her feet. The crowd was chanting but among those chants was a boring call every now and then._**

**_She couldn't believe it._**

**_WWE Divas were more boring than what the Knockouts were. Using the ropes, she clothes-lined Daffney out of the ring and then used the top one to propel herself over and into a cross body on the taller woman._**

**_She felt hands fist into her hair suddenly and she was half-dragged to her feet. She broke free and turned, slapping the person who'd nearly ripped her hair out. The crowd went silent as Raven slowly looked back at her from where his head had snapped to the side from the force of her real hit. Hey, he had told her to make it real._**

**_Standing behind him was Doctor Stevie and she scrambled backwards, trying to get into the ring only to end up being caught by Daffney who spun her round and right into the Singapore cane from Stevie. She cried out as it connected with her ribs and a large welt started to form. Despite her struggle, she was helpless and Taylor and ODB, as well as the Beautiful People had scrambled._**

**_It was all part of the start of a new storyline she and Daffney had come up with as a twist into the one she was currently in with Taylor and Abyss._**

**_"How'd ya like that?! Huh?!" Daffney practically screamed in her face and she was thankful for her friends get acting skills.  
Milla swung out suddenly and landed a punch to the woman's jaw, knocking her over nearly. Boxing and MMA sure helped in a time when harsh actions were needed. She dived for the ring and got underneath the first rope before a hand caught her ankle and held her in place. Holding onto the bottom rope, she looked at Raven who smirked and winked at her._**

**_Abyss' music hit suddenly and she watched as the trio took off, leaving her in the ring as Lauren and Taylor ran down behind him. The two women checked to see if she was alright as Raven, Stevie and Daffney stood on the ramp. What made her stop was the fact that Raven now had a microphone in hand. Abyss helped her to stand as she was sporting sore ribs which would probably be bruised by tomorrow morning._**

**_"Daffney decided that she didn't want a new girl to get in the way of her plans to become the top Knockout here in TNA especially not some WWE looking one for that matter," he remarked. Milla glared at him. Okay, if that was scripted she'd forgive him but she'd still get him for that comment later on. Maybe she could employ Chris, unknowingly to help her in it._**

**_"Oh yeah, cause three on one is really fair to prove your top of the chain!" she shouted at them as Raven's music hit and they walked off. Ending their part for the show._**

- - -

"Hey girls," she called, gaining most of the locker rooms attention.

"Yeah?"

"You think you could help me get Chris?" she asked, smirking.

Velvet gave her a look. "Get Chris in what way?" she replied.

Milla clapped her hands together. Oh this was going to be so much fun. "Well-"

- - -

So Scott hadn't been too happy with how that segment had gone off but oh well, he'd stuck the script like he had promised the creative team he would and had in turn insulted Milla in probably the worst way possible. Sure, Milla would accept a job with WWE, but she would never ever be an actual Diva.

She'd be the next Lita in the industry, if she wasn't that already. Groaning as he finished getting ready for bed, he neglected to here the door to his room open from where the MP3 dock was blasting away on the sink.

- - -

"So, you sure this will work?" Madison asked as the girls hid round the corner near the room Scott was staying in.

Milla nodded, a very cunning smirk coming to her face. The girls had told Chris, as planned that she'd be waiting for him in her hotel room, well that wasn't quite true. The hotel room wasn't hers, it was Scott's and he'd be the one that would find Chris- not her. Payback on Scott's part and this was to teach Sabin not to mess with her or crack onto her. "Oh yeah, just remember. I was the only one involved okay?" They all nodded. "I don't want you guys getting the burn from one of my crazy hair-brained ideas."

"A very good, crazy hair-brained idea at that," Angelina commented and all the girls giggled before glancing back round the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**After going to see AWF, I wanted to update this for some reason. Got to meet up close, Kizarny. One of the coolest and nicest guys that WWE could probably ever have. He was easy to talk to and has a very unique style. WWE dropped a great guy. Anyway, hope you all like. Not to mention the return of RAVEN on TNA kinda helped push me. Haha. Sorry for the spoils for those who didn't yet know.**_

- - -

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Scott came out of the bathroom, all the lights were off and he was grateful for it as now his head was not pounding like crazy from the ache in his right temple. He dragged one side of the blankets back and slipped into the bed. A second later he was startled to find an arm touching him. What the-?!

"Hey!" he shouted when the person snuggled into his side. The other person jumped up and Raven grabbed them by the scruff of the neck before switching the light on. "Sabin?" A very nude Sabin at that.

"The girls said this was Milla's room," he explained, clearly trying to make an excuse as to what he was doing naked in Scott's bed in the middle of the night.

Scott looked down at the much younger man who had grabbed his clothes to cover himself with as Scott kept hold of him. "So Milla sent you here?" he inquired.

"Well not really, the girls told me this was her room and she'd reconsidered my proposition," he continued, not realising that with each of his words, Scott was merely getting angrier at him.

"Alright, that's it, get your ass out of my room so I can sleep!" Scott opened the door and that was when the girls decided to appear. Milla was standing at the front of them and it made him fold his arms over his chest with one raised eyebrow seeing the smile tugging at her lips.

She smiled at him. "Oh Chris, I'm so very sorry- See I kinda had this number back at the other hotel and I sorta forgot we were at a different one. Hope Scott didn't hurt you too bad."

He held his hands up as Chris let go of the pillow to do something, only to grab it back up as it fell and cover himself back up. "Look- Its no big deal- I'm just- going to- ah- um- go," he stammered, pointing in the opposite direction as he began to back away so as not to flash his arse to the group of Knockouts.

"See ya later," Milla called, waving to him. The rest of the girls left as Milla just stared at Scott. The sight of him in only boxers and a shirt was much stranger to see than she thought it would have been. "Sorry about the little mishap."

As she turned away, he caught hold of her elbow. "I know that was no mishap. You are a little minx you know and so do I, now go and say you're sorry," he ordered, ignoring the explosion of heat run up his fingers as he touched her, his eyes steeled on hers with a firm expression despite deep down he was struggling to not laugh at how well she had planned this out just to get Sabin back for him coming onto her and she'd gotten him for allowing the creative team to insult her the way they had.

She raised an eyebrow at him, as if in a challenge of sorts before pulling away from him. "I am not saying sorry to him. He deserved everything that he got."

Scott shook his head as he watched her strut back down the hallway like a catwalk model almost, those seductive hips that had given him more than a few nights of restless sleep swaying purposely and yet so naturally that he wondered whether she knew that she was actually doing it.

Heading back into his room, Scott wondered what it would be like to have her cuddled up to him each morning. He physically slapped himself to get the thought out of his mind, despite it was making him quite more relaxed than the thoughts of strangling Sabin were.

- - -

Alex and the boys had been waiting for Chris to report back but when he had come in butt naked and with his clothes covering himself, it was hard to not laugh at their friends predicament. Ten minutes later when they'd all settled down and were watching a movie, someone knocked on the door.

"God, its probably Levy come to actual kill me!" Chris said in despair, rolling off the bed and onto the floor, hiding from the person at the door as Alex opened it up.

"Oh- Hey Milla. What's up?" Chris lifted his head up and saw Milla wave to him slightly.

She didn't look so comfortable standing there in her boxers and singlet with all the boys staring at her. "Can I talk to you Chris?" Without a second thought, Chris nodded and jumped to his feet, heading out into the hallway. He shut the door. "Look about what happened. It was a joke, you that right?"

He nodded, arms folded across his chest. "I just thought it was time you were knocked down a peg or two, just because you seem to enjoy cracking onto me all the time. I'm not interested. I love you as a friend, Chris. Nothing more." Again, he nodded. Milla sighed impatiently and opened her arms to the blonde who immediately stepped into her embrace.

"Promise I'll never crack onto you again unless you ever need a favour," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Milla could hardly believe it. She'd actually taught Chris Sabin a lesson and he'd actually took it in. "Night Sabintron."

"Night M.D."

- - -

Scott lay there, hands folded behind his head as he listened to a particular song playing over his Ipod. It was probably one of the only soft songs that he had and it was only because Milla had use to listen to it all the time after they'd seen Roadhouse while on the road years back. Her favourite artist, Jeff Healey. He was the blind singer in the movie and had a wicked style to playing the guitar, there was no doubting that.

_Look out across the fields, see me returning  
Smoke is in your eyes, you draw a smile  
From the fireplace where my letters to you are burning  
You've had time to think about it for a while_

Years ago, Hardy had sung her that song for her birthday the first year they had been dating. Scott had gotten her tickets to actually see Healey in concert and meet the guy afterwards. Yeah, that had gone down well. She had barely paid any attention to him that day that he'd never been able to give her the tickets and so he had gone to see the performance on his own and had meet the guy afterwards. It was one night that Scott would never be able to forget as meeting him had made him realise how much he loved Milla- as more than a sister.

_Well, I've walked two hundred miles, look me over  
Its the end of the chase and the moon is high  
It won't matter who loves who  
You'll love me or I'll love you  
When the night comes falling  
When the night comes falling  
When the night comes falling from the sky_

He only wished that he didn't love her the way he did. She was too young, he was too old for her, she had a life ahead of her but he- he had already been married once and it had fallen through because he had never been able to fight his attraction to Milla. Even in the dead of night just two years ago, he'd woken up in a sweat, worried about Milla or thinking about her. He still did that to this day except now he was more worried about her relationships than anything else.

_I can see through your walls and I know you're hurting  
Sorrow covers you up like a cape  
Only yesterday I know that you've been flirting  
With disaster you somehow managed to escape_

Scott had never meant to hurt Milla by sending her away, but he had never wanted her to see just what he had gone through while trying to get his life back into order. It scared Scott to know that when Milla was around him, his wall of solitude just crumbled under the mere sight of her. He preferred people keeping their distance to him, it saved him having to care for them and worrying about whether or not he would be able to keep them close. Milla had once described him as having a cape of sorrow over him all the time and that even when he did surface from beneath it, he still acted as though there was a cloud hanging over him.

_Well, I can't provide for you no easy answers..._

Scott turned off his Ipod, he couldn't listen to this any longer. It made him feel something that he hadn't felt for years and it was not an emotion that he wished to relieve, especially when it dealt with Milla.

- - -

She was laying there and had been for god knows how long. It's taken her ages to get comfortable but now she just couldn't seem to sleep, which was a problem Milla had. Her energy levels were quite very high compared to that of a normal persons and she had a restless nature to begin with. When mixed with a lack of sleep over a period of time and she could end up running on pure adrenaline, even when she wanted to sleep. It became too much for her and she climbed out of bed and bounced around lightly for a few times on her feet and then swung her arms wide, trying to get rid of some of the rigidness out of her muscles. It felt like her bones had been exposed to extremely cold even though they hadn't been.

Groaning, she rolled her neck and then dropped to the bed. Nobody else would be awake at this time and so she was left with just herself and her thoughts which at the moment were not being her friend all that much. They kept replaying to her the way Scott had grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her room her first night back and to earlier tonight when he had been standing there in nothing but boxers and a singlet. It maybe not have been Sabin's body but there was something oddly attractive about Scott. Like he was a big biker looking guy who ended up with the personality of a big teddy bear when around her. She only wished that Scott would talk to her and get whatever he needed to say over and done with.

With one final and large huff of breath, she rolled over and dragged the blanket with her, shutting her eyes and praying for sleep. Just some relief before she had to go and do her segment tapings tomorrow. She didn't need giant bags under her eyes as she hated when the make-up crew tried to almost air brush her. Unlike some women Milla was quite comfortable in her own skin and hated to cover up every little imperfection, but maybe that's what in the end made her perfect as she was content with how she looked.


	5. Heads Up

**Hey all, I have not left the wrestling fandom I just am reworking and trying to find my mojo for it as I seem to have lost it like Batista loses a girlfriend :P Hehe**

**Anyway, PMs only if you want to reply to this as reviewing this note (which will be deleted within a few days) means you can't review when the actual chapter goes up (not that anyone will probably wanna message me over this).**

**I am snow under majorly. At the moment, I am betaing for a friend, am trying to get things in two other fandoms sorted out for my betas respectively, make videos, and on top of all that I'm currently battling an allergic reaction of sorts to a bite from something (been covered in a rash and itchy like crazy since early december) which is finally being dealt with.**

**If you like my fanfiction please head to my profile on here and you'll find an assortment of links to my two author sites; I write under two different identities for two different genres. PS There are facebook fanpages which I would love you to death if you simply liked them ^.^ You won't regret it, I promise you. **

**I just thought I'd drop this out to you all as a heads up that while I haven't updated in months (which I feel terrible for) that the time away has not only allowed me to regroup and work on improving a number of fanfiction stories in this fandom. **

**Adding onto that one of my fanfictions might be being altered to make it into an original work for my Sophie persona- maybe! **

**It'll be MCMG but it'll be entirely reworked so while you'll all associate the original with MCMG the characters names will be altered along with companies and such... What do ya think? Haha.**

**My Little Girl and Little Darling may also be made into an original stories but that is way up in the air for now.**

**If you have made it to the bottom of this, congratulations haha, you are wonderful fans and mean a lot to me ladies and I hope you continue to support me.**

**Dylan**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for Battle of the Brave, Bound by Nature, All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update:-**

**Friday, 6th January 2012:**

Hey all my lovelies. So I was thinking of making a return back to the wrestling fandom with a number of rewrites I've been working on and such however it would be under my new account: loki's valkyrie.

The poll up featured is to gauge who wants me back and such and such.

And to those waiting on the folders worth of stories, they have not been forgotten and I still have you all listed down for getting certain ones I have merely been heavily sidetracked from getting them complete and in order for you all. I am so sorry for how long the delay has been.

As for my new account, just search for loki's valkyrie both on here and deviantArt to find me and also I am on tumblr under .com.

Regards,

Kat


End file.
